


Not Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i can’t wait a year for avengers 4 so this is my take on what happens post infinity war, infinity war fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: post infinity war fic centering around steve and bucky, but also with other character’s maybe idk i just need stevebucky fix it





	1. Chapter 1

A wave of energy pushed past him, causing Steve to close his eyes. When he opened them Thor was standing alone. Thanos was gone. Steve clutched his side and walked towards Thor.

“Where’d he go?” Steve panted. He turned around scanning the tree line for any trace of Thanos, but he wasn’t visible.“Thor,” Steve pled desperately, “where’d he go?”

“Steve?” Steve turned as he heard Bucky’s voice. He sounded so scared. Bucky walked towards him, but his arms and legs vanished turning into ash. Soon his whole body fell to the ground, turned into ash. Steve froze. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t hear anything else except Bucky’s voice calling his name. Steve felt his legs stagger over to Bucky’s ashes, and he sank to his knees. He looked over at Thor, but only found more confusion in his eyes. That’s when the cold hit him. It spread from his heart all the way throughout his body. He knew this feeling. The same feeling he got when Bucky fell. He failed Bucky again. Steve slowly brought his hand to the ground and touched what remained of Bucky.

“Buck,” Steve whispered hearing his own voice echo in his ears, “Bucky. Bucky can you hear me, where did you go? Bucky!”

“Steve,” Thor was standing next to him now, “he’s gone.”

“No. No,” Steve looked up just in time to see Wanda disappear the same way Bucky had. Steve got up and went to Vision’s body and Wanda’s ashes. He could hear Rhodey’s voice.

“What is this? What the hell is happening?”

It hit him then what he had done. He had been too weak to stop Thanos and save his friends. To save Bucky. He felt himself drop to the floor. Bucky was gone. Again. Steve had failed him. Again.

“Oh god,” Steve felt the words leave his mouth. He had failed.

“What just happened?” Natasha’s voice broke through his self pity. “Thor,” he heard her voice break, “what just happened?”

“Thanos just killed half the universe.” Thor said in a monotone voice.

“Excuse me, what?” Rhodey’s shaky voice broke the silence. “We lost?”

Steve had lost. He had lost so much. Bucky was gone again. He felt acid build up in his mouth. He turned away from Vision’s body and vomited in the dirt. Bucky was gone. Again.

Everyone sat in silence accepting Rhodey’s words. They had lost.

But no. No, Steve couldn’t accept that. Not when he just got Bucky back, not when they had so much to live for.

“No,” Steve wiped his mouth and stood up, “no.”

“Steve, Thanos has all the infinity stones we couldn’t do anything even if he was still here. We lost,” Thor’s voice grew weaker.

“I’m not going to accept that,” Steve said looking around at who was left. Thor. Nat. Rhodey. Okoye. Bruce. “We have to find Thanos,” Steve said. He couldn’t lose Bucky like this. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infinity war destroyed me so im sorry if this makes no sense but i will continue this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i have a good idea of where i want this story to go now! thank you so much for all the feedback in the comments and the kudos! it really makes my day. thank you.

“Steve for once in your life, please don’t be stubborn,” Nat was looking at him with such defeat. She looked so tired.

“I’m not being stubborn. We need to find him. We have to fix this,” Steve said, his voice on the verge of breaking.

“Even if we did find Thanos, how the hell are we supposed to stop him? He has all the infinity stones? He just killed half the fucking universe!” Rhodey looked more upset than Steve had ever seen him. Well, given the current circumstances Steve couldn’t blame him. All their friends had just turned into ashes.

He had watched Bucky’s face as he crumbled into pieces. It’s like he was there just to watch. Steve knew he could’ve stopped Thanos if he had been better. He wished he was better. 

“Half the universe is dead, and we’re the ones who are going to bring them back,” Steve knew he had to motivate his friends even if he himself felt equally as hopeless, “We’ll find Thanos, kill him, and use the stones to turn back time-”

“Steve you’re being ridiculous,” Nat interrupted him. He whipped around to face her.

“I will not fucking sit on my ass while Bucky is gone and there’s a chance I can save him,” Steve growled. He knew he shouldn’t take this out on Nat, but she was used to his bullshit by now.

“Steve, aren’t there more pressing concerns rather than just Bucky?” Nat said back to him equally as harshly.

_No_ , Steve wanted to say, but he knew he had to be The Captain again and put Steve Rogers on the back burner for now. The Captain saves the world. Steve Rogers just wants Bucky.

“Thor,” Steve said ignoring Natahsa’s question, “how did you get here? Heimdall?”

“Heimdall is dead,” Thor’s voice broke, “Asgard is gone.”

Steve knew what it was like to have friends die. He knew that so well.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. As he walked up to him, Steve saw Thor’s eyes were filled with tears. Steve had never seen Thor cry, so he pulled him into a hug. The way Thor latched onto him, it was clear he was grieving hard. Steve tried to comfort Thor as best as he could, but he felt guilty. All he could think about is how he would rather have Bucky in his arms. “Thor, I promise we can and will kill Thanos. We will fix this, but we need your help,” Steve pulled away to look Thor in the eyes. He was crying now, so Steve reached up and wiped his tears away. “Thor, you’re the strongest of us. You can do this. Is there anyone you know that can help us,” Steve whispered, holding Thor’s face in his hands.

“My friend, Brünnhilde,” Thor said in a broken voice, “she escaped Thanos and went to find a friend of her’s who could help us, but I haven’t heard from her yet.”

“Do you know where she went?”

“No, but she said we should rendezvous here on Earth.”

“Good, that’s great, Thor,” Steve gave Thor a quick embrace and then turned back to the rest. “Let’s group up back where we met Shuri and see if she is still...” Steve trailed off. Shuri, Bucky, and him had grown close. Steve came to visit Bucky on the weekends, and Shuri was always nearby. The three of them had bonded over Bucky’s recovery and pop culture references that she taught them. Steve could tell Bucky thought of her like he did of his little sisters. The thought of her disappearing...it just filled Steve will more anger and vengeance.

“Let’s go,” Steve said already stalking away. He felt the others fall in behind him. Time to be The Captain again. Steve took all emotions he had about Bucky and shoved them down as best he could. He could still feel them like a knife in his stomach, but he was used to it. He always felt pain when he thought of Bucky. The guilt was too overwhelming to fully acknowledge, so Steve pushed the feelings away like he always did. He had to save the world again.

Save his Bucky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i will try to update once a day, but i’ll see. the chapters should be getting longer also as i am writing ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

“Steve!” Shuri came running over to him and engulfed him in a hug. “Steve, Ayo came to check on me, but then she turned into ash! What is going on, what happened?” Steve could hear how frightened she was just by her voice. In the two years he had known her, she had never sounded so scared. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t have it in him. They had to find Thanos as quick as they could.

“Shuri, Thanos just erased half the universe from existence,” Steve said bracing for shock, but instead Shuri pulled back with a hard look on her face.

“Where is my brother?” Steve took a deep breath in.

“He vanished. So did Bucky.” Shuri turned away, but Steve could still see tears falling down her face. He knew her pain. While he had not lost a brother, he had lost his lover. His soulmate. Again.

“We have to find them,” she whipped around to face him with a fierce look on her face, “we’ll get them back and make Thanos pay for what he’s done.”

“Yes,” Steve said straightening up at the tone of her voice, “we will, but right now we have to group up and see who is alive.” Steve turned around and saw Thor and Okoye talking with M’Baku. He gestured over to them to Shuri and she nodded.

“What do you mean-“ M’Baku started.

“Half the universe is gone. That’s what just happened. Thanos acquired all the infinity stones and wiped out half the universe,” Thor said tiredly.

“Where’s T’Challa?”

“He’s gone,” Okoye whispered with a haunted look on her face, “I’m sorry.” M’Baku turned away. Steve knew he and T’Challa had something.They both refused to make it official, but everyone knew.

“We’re getting them back,” Steve hoped he sounded confident. He was trying so hard to push his despair and aching over Bucky away and bring out The Captain, but it required so much energy. M’Baku turned to him, looked next to Steve, then back at Steve.

“Bucky, too, huh?” M’Baku said looking at Steve with sympathy. Just as Steve knew about T’Challa and M’Baku, the Wakandans knew about Steve and Bucky. After Bucky woke up from cryo freeze, Steve had run up to him and kissed him on the spot. Steve recalls hearing Shuri laughing and T’Challa shushing her. Steve and Bucky had spent the last few months just being. They tended to a farm out in Wakanda, and were just content with each other’s company. Steve would kill anyone who stood in his way to have Bucky back again. A giant purple alien included.

“Steve,” he turned to Nat’s voice, “we can’t find Sam.” Steve slammed his eyes shut willing the pain to go away. He had to get him. He had to kill Thanos.

“Is that a raccoon?” M’Baku said suddenly.

“No, it’s a rabbit,” Thor replied.

“No, I’m Rocket, and I want in on this Thanos killing project you guys got going.” Steve wasn’t phased at all. He had just met a talking tree.

“Ok, rabbit,” Thor responded giving a fake smile and a thumbs up, “I told Brünnhilde to meet me at the Avengers complex with her friend.”

“I need to find the rest of the Guardians,” Rocket said.

“Also, we need to figure out where Tony went and if he’s alive,” Rhodey added. Steve felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t even think about Tony and what he had done to Bucky without getting upset. Even after two years, the visual of Tony blasting Bucky’s arm off replayed again and again in his head, fueling him with more anger. Steve had pushed that anger aside and reached out to Tony, but he hadn’t gotten any calls besides the one Bruce made.

“We’ll split up,” Steve talked with The Captain’s commanding voice causing everyone to look at him, “Rhodey, Okoye, Bruce, Natasha, and Rocket go try to find Tony and Rocket’s friends.”

“Woah woah, you mean like, in space?” Rhodey said throwing his hands up.

“Yeah, Cap,” Steve cringed as Bruce used the old nickname, “I’m not sure we’re qualified for that.”

“Rocket comes from space he knows how to navigate through there. Okoye and Natasha are capable of adjusting to new environments the best, and you two are going to help find Tony,” Steve explained.

“What? Like using us as Tony bait?” Bruce expressed.

“Sure, if that makes you feel better. Thor, Shuri, M’Baku, and I will head to the Avenger’s compound and find Brünnhilde. We’ll keep in contact the whole time and if you need help or find Thanos, let us know and Thor will use the Bifrost to get us to you.”

Steve could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he just looked at Shuri.

“We’ll get them back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! school is keeping me very busy. thank you for over 800 hits!


End file.
